Mars: 52nd Hunger Games
by Qui3tSt3ps
Summary: "We were young enough to sign, along the dotted line." A new era was left behind as the retiring of Head Gamemaker Oberon passed down his robe. No one knows or can predict the erratic style that belongs to the new guy, but many predict this game and the Victor to reign victorious will be one to remember. (SYOT OPEN)
1. Stepping Down

_:Broken Man: Basic Rules_

" _There is goodness in the heart_

 _Of every broken man"_

* * *

The Capital's Head Office for the Hunger Games Directory was a simple room but finely furnished with exquisite but historical pieces. It was decorated with speckled black stone while accessorized in mostly gold, silver, and bronze pieces of metal plaques with a few exceptions in the room for chairs,tables, and lighting . In it stood a short middle age man looking fondly at a particular section of metal plaques lined across the wall.

His gaze traveled to a tall portrait, but underneath it had a large golden plaque mounted on the wall gleaming with Quince Oberon's name indented into the metal. At the age of 52, he has finally stepped down as the Head Gamemaker after overseeing a final victory with this year's victor, Micah Schmidt. Happily so; Snow's Ring of Trade received another addition and a loyalist to the Capital instead of adding to the increasing tensions among the other victors. Pride swelled at his successes, dismissing the thought of dangerous tensions growing any larger.

"I have overseen 19 victors of my years as Head Gamemaker starting from the 32nd to the 51st. Even commanded an expert Quarter Quell with only a sight mishap with that twelve boy," a slight pause filled with contempt before continuing," None the less I'm sure he is definitely feeling that loss heavily now."

Not really speaking to anyone in particular, the sapphire eyed man chuckled lightly with a mixture of relief and amusement. It took a compromise of his last wife's avoxing to keep his head nice on his prestige shoulders after last years antics. Nevertheless, Twelve wouldn't be having another victor for a couple of years.

It was no surprised that the Gamemaker had decided to step down after all, this career path never had a long term position. Luckily with Quince's expertise on game mechanics and twists, the Capital never grew tired of his arenas and victors, but it was his hiccup last year which gave him a harsh reality check. The man did always like the fashion industry after all.

Smooth hands reached out to the embedded silver labels that was spread out in a web, its shining pale sheen bright in comparison to the warm black wall. Brushing against the metal softly,a small smile worked up in him. He was quite fond of his accomplishments and wouldn't change this job for anything. Silently, he read the names.

Glint Ferro, Titania Everest, Rye Barmen, Desiree Dexter, Alder Wort, Marin Cresta, Wheaton Turner, Seeder Croe, Atlas Palins, Melody Damien, Uriah Kameron, Augustus Porter, Beetee Latier, Chaff Willming, Victoria Mariss, Harley Forbes, Remus Verona, Hamilton Jett, Haymitch Abernathy, and Micah Schmidt . All of these 19 victors won their arena overseen by Quince, producing many honorable wins that seemingly favored the outer districts.

He'll never tell you if that was true though.

A soft scuttle of the furniture in the back of the room caused Quince to flinch harshly and turn to greet the guest. That said guest sat on a dark blue velvet chair with the letters 'H.M." engraved with a white thread. It was his new replacement after the completion of the Victory Tour, and he couldn't be any more pleased.

Clasping his hands together, Quince proudly looked upon his 'heir' of the prestigious throne of Head Gamemaker. The dark blue lips curled up into a smile and he handed a purple felt robe outlined with gold over to the taller man. He clasped his hand in Marcus' and shook with a strong arm.

The cat-eyed man looked up to his taller elder with fierce warmth that was sharp to the touch. The killing of children was no easy job to be had and took only the most strong-willed to feel no remorse.

"Marcus, please serve this chair well,and may the odds be ever in your favour."

A loud rude chuckle erupted out of Marcus, the words being ironic and a joke to them while being and installing fear and anger in the districts.

Being a tall guy with scars from peacekeeping, Marcus Estoy was a very intimidating man as a peacekeeper and a Gamemaker. The silver haired man was hired for his brilliance and knowledge of the inner districts that made it easier to teach the Careers a lesson once in the time came for a replacement, it was not a wonder why he was chosen out of the seven others vying for the prize of Head Gamemaker.

No real surprise considering the 43rd's brilliant trap of fire oxen he created. District 10 won that year.

"I shall do my best, but I haven't exactly perfected my style as you know. I'm thinking of doing a theme of jungles or deserts. Urban areas aren't really my thing."

A modest approach by Marcus, a slight blush on his cheeks. The man at least knows how to play coy.

"Understandable, we had a very wild victor that year. Something about those cities bring a dangerous side out in tributes. I admit that many times we thought about taking Uriah out if he didn't become stabler as you know."

"Should have honestly; not worth as much like Melody was. Thankfully we might have a stunning victor this year."

The silver haired man's tone was grave but slightly suggestive,

Quince gave a confused look at Marcus before blowing the comment off.

"Whatever happens, don't call me if you screw up."

He left without another word to the new Head Gamemaker.

Looking around at his new office, Marcus gave a low grin.

"May the 52nd Hunger Games commence."

* * *

 _That was the small intro into_ _**Mars: The 52nd Hunger Games**_

 _In order for me to start this, I'll need 23 tributes for it as usual._

 _This is my first Hunger Games Syot, but I am confident in my abilities. :)_

 _Chapters will be written once I get the district pairs, but if the wait is long in between them, you'll see other p.o.v's like this one but much longer._

 _Only two tributes per person, submitted in pm preferably, and if you wish to hold a spot than please don't take more than ten days to publish a tribute_

 _Anyways here's the form-_

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Gender:_

 _District(Choose a backup just incase):_

 _Appearance(give me some details):_

 _Strengths:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Personality(please be descriptive):_

 _Reaped/Reaction?:_

 _Volunteer/Reason?:_

 _Are they a Career(If you are not in 1,2, or 4, have a good reason)?:_

 _Weapon(s):_

 _Family:_

 _Friends:_

 _Background:_

 _Allies(if any,who?):_

 _Reaping outfit:_

 _Chariot Outfit:_

 _Interview outfit:_

 _Interview angle:_

 _Gamemakers Audition:_

 _Training strategy:_

 _Training score:_

 _Token:_

 _Strategy in the games:_

 _Open for alliance(s):_

 _Bloodbath:_

 _Anything else that you want to add:_

* * *

 _If you have any questions, just pm me for them ^^_

 _-Quiet_


	2. Weirdos in District Two

\- A brand-new war began,

One that no one else could feel.-

I still need tributes so don't be shy in sending them ^^

Information is on my profile and in the first chapter and any questions can be answered in pm or reviews if needed.

* * *

 _May 13, 52( always the Hunger Games year, just like my teacher told me)_

 _Currently 3:41 am when writing_

 _-Micah_

 _So hey, um to whoever this is intended for. Felix? Swoop? Kingly? No real clue as I don't really intend for this to be given out. Anyways, my thoughts are pretty muddled right now so whoever is reading this, just know this is aimed at anyone and anything._

 _So recently I've been thinking a ton of things, but more recently it has been about that Cavern where the second melee of the games went down at._

 _Looking back on it, it seemed more of a squabble than a melee as we spent more time shouting at each other than actually fighting. Still ended with Swoop, Rowan, and Surly dead at my feet. Swoop, if I remember he died by Rowan's swing of a mace and a broken skull while Rowan quickly succumbed to me snapping her neck in impulsive revenge. That was one of the first things we were taught to never do; revenge. After all someone will always be seeking revenge at your revenge._

 _Strangely, it has only been almost ten months and my real memory isn't as strong at the nightmares. If you seen the replay of it, of course the tapes make it seem that I had planned that ambush, which from my point of view, I didn't. AT ALL. In all seriousness I really only wanted to gain control of the only water station in that dumb place. Not my fault Surly stupidly dashed right into Swoop's arc of aim._

 _If I were to talk about the worst thing that affects me after the Arena, it is my inability to appreciate a good joke. Sometimes I still am judgemental of anyone who tries to joke with me, though I really try not to be. Seems nothing compares to Swoop's joking of that crazy District One girl, what was her name? Kingly told me once, pretty sure it was some weird name like Diate._

 _Kingly really disliked her for the fact that she would not stop trying to flirt with the escort. The escort was a girl and pretty flustered while Kingly was quite disgusted(jealous) about a beautiful girl ignoring someone as good looking as him for a Capitolite. His ego was quite shattered that day so I was kind of glad when salamander mutts took her out on Day 5. Quite unusual for a career trained girl who scored a 9 with the Gamemakers._

 _Weirdly, the whole alliance system was unusual as there was no standard "Career Pack" this year. Reason being is that my partner, Fera, teamed with Diate, the four girl Natalie, and District 3's Hexa. Not going to lie, I was a bit of a hot-head back then (still am according to Atlas) and made another alliance out of spite. It was me, Swoop of 11, Kingly of 1, and Felix of 5. Felix died with an arrow through his head after the bloodbath and Kingly was with me till the final three. I really miss them a lot sometimes._

 _-sigh-_

 _Why am I so sentimental all of a sudden?_

 _I spend way too much time with Thalia and her emotional balance nonsense. If any of the Trainers saw me now, I'd be forced to do 200 lunges and 3 minutes of underwater breathing until I was too exhausted and cold to be worried about emotions. All it does is get you killed._

 _That is why Kingly died, he couldn't separate his affection for me and winning the games anymore. Idiot dude took a rapier through the abdomen._

 _Cool it dude. Maybe the witch isn't wrong about venting, but I don't need to tell her that. Unless I want to suffer under her smirking gaze for the rest of my life._

 _Yeah no, I much rather have a mustard smoothie than that._

 _Speaking of drinks, I'm quite fascinated by the concept of hot chocolate._

 _It is surely a better drink than Mustard._

 _Not as much as tea of course, but still I have to give some credit for the games. I again blame Thalia for that newfound problem of mine._

 _Holy heck, I can already hear her laugh in the back of my mind. Maybe I should just stop scheduling every other afternoon with her. I could always take Atlas and Richter up on that invitation to be a Trainer._

 _Probably not._

 _Well, I'm feeling quite tired so this is goodbye I guess._

 _See you next time?_

 _Signed by_

 _Micah Schimdt(If you did not notice that before of course)_

* * *

The door of my room creaks open as I am closing the journal and putting away the pencil, and I quickly react out of fear by grabbing my little knife that is on my desk. Whipping around violently, I clutch the weapon fiercely and aim.

"Hey Hotstuff."

A tall blonde haired man leaned against my door frame with no shirt, but thankfully had on some blue sweat pants riding dangerously low. His whole stature scream flirtation as his brown eyes were almost black with some emotion.

Great. It's only my favorite victor; Remus Verona.

He could be such an actor sometimes, you'd think he came from District One.

Rolling my eyes with annoyance at his antics, I shut my red covered journal and place it underneath my drawer.

At my silent response to his greeting, I hear him huff dramatically and see Remus pout sadly before smiling and walking to my chair out of the corner of my eye. His pale hands grasped onto the chair's back and I tried to quickly scramble off of it after I noticed a joking glint in his eyes.

I get spun around the room only a quarter before falling off and banging my knees on the granite floor. Some nerve of a guy like him. Getting up of the ground, I sit crossed-legged and look at him with annoyance.

"Remus, why do you think it's okay to keep breaking into my house at night? I do like my sleep you know?"

The way I say it sounds like I am exasperated with him. Which I most definitely am.

"Your light was on."

"So were the Trainers, they have to do Finals next month, yet you don't seem to ever break in their houses."

I retorted defensively.

"Yes, but they aren't new victors, nor as young as you. Therefore I cannot get away with it."

He pointed out like it was obvious while mocking an innocent smile.

"I'm literally only 18. My birthday was last week. You were there for Capital's sake! And you're only a year older, if that."

My defense and justification as to why he couldn't be here is slipping, but it would have surely been better if I hadn't been sleep deprived for the past three nights thanks to a certain someone.

"But I have been a Victor longer my friend."

I stay silent at that, because he was right. I guess winning your games at 15 does have its perks.

My eyes watch Remus carefully as he crouches down and lies his head on my lap, a lazy grin appearing on his face. He was certainly lucky I considered him a friend or else I'd scalp him right here.

"I lock my doors you know?"

"I once grew up on the streets, lockpicking is like breathing to me. Not to mention you leave the key in the lightholder you never replace. Seriously dude, our escort already thinks we are savages enough as it is."

I look away with my cheeks burning of embarrassment even though I can hear the chuckle at the end of Remus's words. I weakley counter his claim.

"It's only because Achilles is a moth and can't stand anywhere without any bright lights. He wouldn't know the difference between the two if a ball of fire was coming at him and he was going to die."

A sharp laugh filled the air.

"Last words would be," the blonde haired man imitated his escort's preppy voice," 'Now this is how you light up the sky!'"

We both share a comfortable laugh, easing off with silence.

Distractedly, I run my fingers through Remus's hair with a hand, my other laying on my leg passively.

As I start to doze off slightly, head leaned up against my bed frame and my eyes lightly shut, Remus pipes up again with a question.

"You'll be mentoring this year, right? I don't know if you know this, but it's sort of a tradition for the new Victor here to give a speech at Finals to congratulate the winners of them. A boost of morale they call it, but not really," his head slightly shakes as he chuckles, "Anyways you only have to do it once, but make sure you do it right or they won't respect you one bit."

I hum a response, thinking it would suffice but that earns me a swat on the leg.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

I exclaim angrily, out of my sleepy daze.

"You weren't listening." He huffed with a pout.

"Sorry, I'll make sure I do my speech well. It won't be that monstrosity that you had three years ago either. Now that was embarrassing."

Rolling his eyes, though slightly agreeing in his eyes, Remus got off my lap and onto my bed. He even took the best spot on it.

"Dude."

"Dude."

Looking me straight in the eye, a defiant glare in there, I submitted as I was currently a dead man walking and climbed right next to him.

"Night, asshole."

"Sleep well."

Covering myself over my head with the blanket, I fall asleep to my friend's even breathing.

Before I do, I think one last coherent thought.

"I am so not ready to mentor."

* * *

A point of view from the Male District Two's mentor; Micah Schmidt, who last year's victor.

If you are submitting District Two's Tributes, I'd appreciate if you mention a bit of what happened during their Finals.

Basically they follow three main parts- Mental, Emotional, and Physical.

Mental mainly is an evaluation on what would happen to their stability and mind with various types of stressors(murdering, torture,gore,etc)

Emotional is what would happen if they were given a series of events where humanity is questioned or something along those lines.

Physical is the part where they would be put through hazardous conditions and the mentality of the Games and are expected to pass it through a certain amount of time.

Two's tributes are known for brutality and cruelty, so the Capital expects just that. If you can pass Physical and Mental than you don't need Emotional unless it comes to a tie.

The scoring works like this

Ex. Micah Schmidt

Mental- 4/5

Emotional-7/11

Physical- 8/10

Overall- Good Possibility for Victor Status

Confusing, but that is why there is an unofficial section for Trainers as they tend to disturb the others.

Anyway Review and Submit Tributes if you would like to see them in this SYOT faster!

 _I do not own any of Suzanne Collins wonderful work and only own my oc Shale Tempest_

 _Each tribute belong to their respected owner_

Have a great day :D

-Quiet


End file.
